Bad Romance
by Ms.Smooth Criminal
Summary: Dean was bored one afternoon and found Sam's copy of the new Lady Gaga cd. What happens to the hunter when he listens to the hit single Bad Romance? Hilarity ensures that's what! What will Sam think? Read and find out. Reviews will be appreciated!


***Hey guys, this is just a short fic I decided to write since I was bored and I was listening to The Fame Monster by Lady Gaga. My best friend and I came up with the idea of Dean listening and dancing to Lady Gaga and I decided to add on the idea since it was too funny to pass up. Anywhoo, I don't own the Winchesters, Cas, Bobby nor Chuck. They all belong to Eric Kripke while Bad Romance and The Fame Monster belongs to Lady Gaga so I really don't own anything in this fic lmao XD. But uh, have fun reading this fic. Ciao!***

~**Bad Romance~**

It was one of those lazy afternoons that Dean waited for. He needed a break once in awhile from all this demon hunting. But that Friday afternoon, made him realize something. His younger brother Sam Winchester had a really weird taste in music.

Sam had left the dingy motel room to go see Bobby while Dean decided to stay behind. Dean didn't really feel like getting up but he had to in order to get his beer and that last slice of pie that called out to him from the Kitchen. What more could he ask for? He wasn't getting yelled at by Sam and wasn't, in his opinion, getting stalked by Castiel. But he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He snapped his finger and realized there was no music playing. Dean always needed some music to help him relax and calm his mind. He got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over to the small radio Sam had. He noticed that there was an empty CD case next to it and Dean couldn't help but wonder what his brother was listening to when he wasn't in the Impala, listening to Dean's music. He looked around the room, hoping that no one would hear the nonsense that would come from the radio. "I pray to God that it better not be the Spice Girls or the Backstreet Boys. If it's one of them or another ridiculous pop sensation, I'm done. I might as well destroy the CD since that's so gay if it were reality." He closed his eyes and turned on the radio.

It wasn't either one of those groups that Dean had mentioned. Instead, it was something else. Dean opened his eyes and found that the song was really weird. It was something he's never heard before and wondered what it was. He looked at the CD case and it had read _**The Fame Monster**_ and when he looked on the side of the case, it read, _**Lady Gaga**_. The song started to play as Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh--oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak bitch, baby

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Dean couldn't help but tap his foot to the beat of the song. '_This Lady Gaga chick is ok in my book.'_, He thought to himself. As the song played, a series of things happened to the hunter. The first happened during the intro of the song. He pursed his lips as he was being very judgmental. But then he looked down to his feet and noticed that his left foot was tapping along to the beat.

The next came when the Singer sang '_**I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance.**_' Dean found himself swaying his head from side to side. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Normally, I don't dance!' he thought. As the song was getting to climax, it was then the last event happened. Dean Winchester found himself dancing and actually having fun.

He actually liked the song and the upside to this was the fact that no one was watching him dance since, who knows how embarrassing that would be? But to every upside there was a downside to the matter. In this case, all good things must come to an end. The radio was turned off and Dean felt his heart pound in his chest. 'Damn it! Please tell me that's not-'

"Dean? What the hell were you doing with my Lady Gaga CD? Were you…dancing?" He let out a laugh at the last question since he then thought to himself, 'I'll be damned the day I find out that my own brother was dancing to Lady Gaga.'

"Sammy, I can explain everything."

"I'm listening."

"Ok so you know how I decided to stay behind while you went to visit Bobby?"

"Yeah, well what happened?"

"So from there I decided to play some music while drinking beer and eating pie. Damn, that pie was amazing."

"Dean, stay on topic."

"Shut up! Anyways, I couldn't help but notice the empty CD case and I played the CD that was in it. I didn't expect it to be something that would actually catch my interest since I thought it would be something like the Spice Girls or Backstreet Boys. But yeah, I decided to sit there and give the song a chance and it turned out to be a very interesting song."

"So what made you get up and dance Dean?"

"Didn't I just tell you that the song was very interesting?! Anyways, as I was saying, I found myself dancing since I have to admit that Lady Gaga is ok in my book. For now. If you'll excuse me, I need to listen to some Led Zeppelin and Metallica since I can't believe what I just did. I think there was something in that beer or something."

"No Dean, that's just you starting to like musical sensations like Lady Gaga."

"Laugh it up all you want Sam. I'm just going to destroy the CD and get some more beer." Sam stopped laughing and looked at his brother who was smirking.

"Dean, why are you such a jerk?"

"Sam, why are you such a bitch?" He then decided to walk away in shame.

Meanwhile, Dean walked away and headed to his beloved Impala. He had the CD in his hands and began to ponder, "What else is on this CD? I'll just ask Chuck if I can use his stereo since he's too busy writing or is passed out asleep." At that moment, Dean started the car and headed off to Chuck's place.

Back at the motel room, Sam was searching aimlessly for his CD until something struck a chord in him. "Dean, you are in so much trouble when you get back!"

Dean couldn't help but laugh when he had the feeling that Sam would be searching for the disc and notice that he had it. Now, he was just going to bother the prophet Chuck with his disc and see what would happen. Maybe he would give him a migraine or just wake him up from his daily nap. All in all, he knew he would make his day a living hell while immersing himself in the music of Lady Gaga.


End file.
